


Full Moon Witch

by SongBird_567



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: It is said that on the night of a full moon, witches walk out into the night naked as the day they were born all for the purpose of spell casting.Medusa is no different but her latest conjuration has demanded a rather substantial weight on her figure...
Kudos: 4





	Full Moon Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into the Medusa mood bad when I wrote this

The floor creaked and groaned beneath Medusa’s feet, the immense witch making her way through her home located deep within the woods. Even as a more ‘modern’ witch, it helped to keep a cabin far from civilization. There she’d be able to prepare spells, potions, rituals, and other miscellaneous witch things without disturbance. The current goal had taken quite a few months of preparation and… self-sacrifices. 

The main one being Medusa’s waistline which had undergone a major resizing. She wouldn’t have done this unless it were both absolutely necessary as well as lucratively beneficial to herself. So the witch had isolated herself just far enough away so that no one could see her, but close enough so that she’d have easy access to all caloric essentials. The hundreds of pounds she had gained purely from gorging and gobbling up as much as she could to ensure her body filled out all over.  
So far Medusa would say the setup went well, obvious from how the floor seemed to shriek at her every lumbering step. It even made a sinister grin cross Medusa’s flabby face as she imagined they were the screams of all the people she’d soon sow madness amongst once tonight’s ritual was done. Yes, tonight was the night she had been working towards. A passing glance out of a window confirmed that a full moon rose high in the sky. 

As another preparation, she had left her clothes on her bedroom floor. She was smart enough to prepare larger pairs of her normal outfit, but even that particular set had grown rather snug. “There’s a lot more motion than I expected.” Medusa thought aloud as she gave a quick glance down to see her belly swinging like a pendulum as her breasts quivered gently. It seemed without her clothing to hold everything in place it all just wobbled about freely. Oh well, no matter it’s not like Medusa detested it or anything.

Soon enough she reached her kitchen and scratched her gut, a sizable mass of blubber that hung until it just reached the top of her knees. It served to conceal her delicates but it wasn’t as if anyone could catch a glimpse and survive anyways. Medusa had grown somewhat attached to it in a way. Watching something she created grow from small and pathetic to mighty and imposing. She’s never felt this way for literally anything else. Medusa gave it a loving caress, her hand sliding over her silky smooth skin as a finger traced the indent of her belly button which had been closed off thanks to her doughy rolls of fat. “Alright enough of that, let’s get this started,” Medusa murmured and looked at a list of instructions and ingredients. “First mix and drink the magic concoction…that seems oddly like a milkshake recipe but oh well.” The witch shrugged and took a step back to view what all she had gathered so far. It wasn’t that the supplies took up much counter space, it was just that Medusa’s breasts proved very effective at blocking small objects from view. The meaty globes had swollen to twice the size of her head. It was as if she had two squishy, ripe watermelons protruding from her chest…thinking that just made Medusa crave some of the delectable watermelon cake she made a week ago. It also caused her to become sidetracked once more as she clasped her hands around her bosom. “Now when did these grow so practically massive?” She asked herself and squeezed her breasts firmly. “Hmm…oh right.” Medusa snapped back to reality and sighed. Even for a monstrously powerful witch such as herself, she was prone to admire and obsess over certain things. Her own fat was just the first thing in a long while that didn’t involve the suffering of others. For now at least. 

Medusa had set out sugar, vanilla extract, and a large bowl of strawberries she had spent some time growing in soil laced with her magic. They were as plump and delicious looking as she was but there were still other ingredients that needed to be retrieved. Medusa waddled towards her freezer, titanic thighs brushing past each other as her butt cheeks bounced up and down with each step, slapping against the back of her thighs as well. Given she had developed such wide hips, well within the realm of a four feet width, she was able to support and boast egregiously large features. Of course, her thighs helped in the balance but at the same time reduced the overall mobility of her legs. Cankles so thick she would be unable to wrap both hands around them (if she was capable of bending over far enough to do so), Shins and calves which gradually doubled, tripled, and quadrupled in thickness, knees caught between two shelves of fat, thighs as thick as many of the trees in the forest, and a pair of wobbling saddlebag butt cheeks that were all together pale, squishy, wobbly, and as large as sofa cushions. Medusa also favored that last addition.

“There it is.” Medusa grasped a tub of strawberry ice cream. It had taken a fair amount of restraint to not crack this open until now. She had to resist though as the potion’s recipe called for the ice cream to be chilled by magical ice crystals for three months without interruption. Medusa assumed opening and closing the freezer while retrieving other snacks didn’t count as an interruption. “And you too.” She added as she popped the fridge open to grab a carton of milk. Like most of the ingredients it wasn’t ordinary but it was of the more silly variety. Medusa had acquired this from a colleague who ran a magical farm. Her cows were judged to be deemed as evil and wicked as witches. Medusa didn’t understand it but all she knew is she needed the milk and that it certainly wasn’t to be drank straight. With the last items retrieved Medusa bumped the fridge door shut with her hip only to hear a large clattering CRASH. “Great…” She groaned and heaved a sigh as a few lingering jiggles spread throughout her overly ample form, a few audible SLAPs sounding when one roll collided and bounced off of another. 

All the ingredients were piled into an extra-large blender before Medusa remembered one last ingredient which had nearly slipped her mind. Standing on her tippy toes and raised a bulbous arm high above her head, Medusa’s thick fingers were just barely able to wrap around a tiny bottle. Holding it before her eyes she was able to read aloud, “Liquid cauldron, saves time and magical energy.” Medusa added a few drops of the green liquid to her blender before closing the lid and starting up the blades. “And that right there saves you a whole afternoon.” 

In mere seconds the concoction was ready and Medusa poured it into a large glass mug. She swirled it about for a few seconds and took a deep sniff. “Yep, seems like your average milkshake. Well, one that could serve four or five but that’s beside the point. Bottom’s up.” Medusa put the rim of the glass to her lips and raised it upwards while tilting her head back. Her throat undulated as she gulped and gulped and gulped, the creamy cool liquid flowing down her throat and into her belly which swelled from the sheer volume Medusa consumed. The shake as a whole was at least over a gallon, but Medusa didn’t stop until the last drop passed her lips. 

Medusa smacked her lips before running her tongue over them. “Not b-buuuUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPP bad at all.” Medusa belched and gave her gut a firm THWAP before gripping and handful and jiggling it roughly. “Now next is to apply the sacred ointment, made mostly of butter, and then waddle to a power spot under the full moon.”

This ‘sacred’ ointment didn’t involve many ingredients. Two of them alone were butter and the third was easily bought from a fellow witch. Still, Medusa had gone this far and it would be a waste to stop now. Plus she had prepared the ointment earlier so it might as well be used. Scooping two handfuls, Medusa pressed the creamy substance to her belly and began to spread it across the vast surface area and ensured to run her fingers through every roll and curve of her body. Over and under her breasts, across the rolls that lined her sides, the entirety of her thighs, lower legs, sagging arm fat, sizable booty, and even her cheeks and second chin. It seemed like a quick process but it actually took Medusa a few minutes and a little reapplying as she had almost sweated off half of the ointment. 

Still, the task at hand was done and the rotund witch was finally ready to start the ritual. A glass door was slid open and Medusa took a step out onto her back porch. She continued until her feet touched the cold ground of the forest and she sucked in a deep breath. “Fwoooah~” Medusa exhaled contently and with excitement. “Mm I feel so free~ A full moon to light my sky, a cool breeze running past, and not a single soul can critique me for being as naked as the day I was born. Is this what Free is always talking about?” 

After taking a moment to bask in the moonlight and admire the breeze just a little bit longer, Medusa began to waddle up a small hill. At the top, it would give her just the right elevation to cast the spell. Thick, pillar-like thighs brushed past each other with each step and quickly grew tired as just the slight incline of this grassy hill proved more energy consuming than expected. Within a few seconds, the witch began to pant and puff as her legs began to burn. She forced herself to continue but no amount of magical powers seemed to help a woman lug all five to six hundred pounds of herself up a small hill. One foot after another, a waddle that made even the most sluggish of turtles seem speedy, but eventually, Medusa made it to the summit while huffing and wheezing as if she had just climbed Mount Everest itself. 

Medusa leaned forward, bracing her hands over where she thought her knees were, palms sinking into the meat of her lower thigh. “Huff…I know I have hooo…all night but huff that doesn’t mean I can take too long to get this done.” She stammered and slowly caught her breath. Thankfully the wind cooled her blubbery body and led to a quicker recovery. Another perk of being so far away from any city was that no one could see the embarrassing display of Medusa hunched over and panting, her butt protruding outward thanks to the poor posture. Soon enough Medusa was able to stand upright, her breath steady once more, and her mind set on the task at hand. She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath as she felt her magic spread throughout her body. 

“Ye the moon is full and spreads its light through this cold, dark night  
Feel the power that surges within my rolls and hear my call spirit  
I performed thy ritual and followed thy task so come to me  
See how my waist is wide and my belly full, my bosom large and plump  
My arms are heavy and my legs so thick, even my face is puffy and soft  
I ask ye to see me as worthy and grant me thy spell, turn all this fat into a magical well!”

Medusa chanted the words she had rehearsed time and time again. The wind ceased and the air immediately grew heavy. This meant it worked and Medusa opened her eyes to see a silver aura whirling around her. She bit her plump lip as every inch of her was overwhelmed with an onset of pleasure. A shiver ran down her spine, the resulting shake causing her stomach to wobble back and forth as if she were some sort of exotic belly dancer. Pleasure was not the only effect that took hold, Medusa looking down to see her body slowly expand outward. ‘It’s working.’ She thought to herself and sank her hands into her stomach, feeling the expanding blubber press against her hands and squish between her fingers. The tingling in her breasts and butt grew more intense as both assets joined in the expansion, gaining inches of additional fat until they almost doubled in size. Medusa’s belly hung lower, surpassing her knees while the additional weight of her chest and rump also caused a minor amount of sagging. The witch’s feet were forced apart as her growing thighs pressed against each other like walls who refused to concede ground to the other. Thick fleshy masses of arm fat grew larger and squished into Medusa’s side while the lower sections expanded and resembled tubes of custard while fat rolled over wrists like a tidal wave of lard. 

And then just like that, it all stopped. Medusa now doubled in size but still standing. The last of the pleasure had subsided and Medusa let out a pleased sigh. “Oh well, that’s done now,” Medusa said in an almost bored tone. “Should get back inside now. Even all this blubber won’t keep me warm for much longer.” She shivered and turned back towards her cottage and carefully waddled down. This downhill trip should be easier but Medusa didn’t want it to be quicker thanks to an uncontrollable tumble. “I hope that old book was right about turning fat cells into magical producing cells. Otherwise, I went and turned myself into a pig for nothing…hmmm actually no this was still a fun experiment.” 

Medusa would just have to test some of her magic tomorrow. For the rest of the night, Medusa planned to relax and she did that by lowering her elephantine form into her favorite chair. Yet as the furniture let out a horrendous shriek as her weight pressed down upon it one would assume if the chair could harbor feelings for Medusa they would not be mutual. “I should have showered off before sitting down,” Medusa whispered, the vibrations to produce the words hardly avoiding being trapped in the thick fat of her neck. Her eyes were already shut, Medusa had no intention of pulling her ass and assorted lower back rolls from this chair until morning and it’d likely be just to fill her greedy maw and insatiable belly. Until then Medusa hoped to dream of either devouring delicious food or using her magical powers to wreak havoc…

THE END


End file.
